The Crawley Sisters
by rosywriter
Summary: Precious moments shared between three sisters that we as viewers were not granted. This is a collection of one-shots looking in on times shared by Mary, Edith and Sybil. They cover all ages and are both in show and AU. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, The Crawley Sisters!


**A/N: So, I really apologize for taking ****_so_**** long to post something. I will spare you the drop dead boring details and just say I have been extremely busy lately. As my summer vacation comes to an end in a week and a half, I do hope to post at least one more chapter though.**

**As you can tell, this is a new story. This was originally meant to be a chapter in 'A Little Love Story' but I got so wrapped up in writing about Mary, Edith and Sybil, I couldn't get myself to include in there. That was when I got an idea. I myself am the youngest sister with two older sisters so I have always identified with these three characters. It also made me so sad to never see a lot of scenes of just them and their 'sisterly bond'. Moments I cherish myself with my sisters. That is what moved me to start a new collection of tales entitled 'The Crawley Sisters', moments shared by the three girls as they grow up, both in show and AU. Endearing moments that we got so few of in the show. And now, ever since the-episode-that-shall-not-be-named aired, we will get little to none. Hence, THIS! :)**

**I am sure others have already had their hand at this but I figured I will add my additions in. Please, don't sue me for my unoriginal title and such. I couldn't think of anything else that these precious moments could possibly be called. **

**Anyways, enough of my rambling. This first moment I present to you is the girls right before Sybil's wedding.**

**Enjoy! And remember, leave comments on what you think. Did this moment touch your heart, remind you of moments with your siblings. Do you want to read about more or could you care less? I will take the god, the bad, and the ugly :)**

"Sybil, are you ready?" Mary asked.

Sybil was sitting on the small stool in front of the simple little vanity in her soon to be sister-in-law's bedroom. She had kindly let Sybil get ready in there while she and Tom's mother went down to the church to make sure everything was just right for the wedding. Mary, Edith and Sybil had arrived early that morning to get ready and now the time had come to go to the church. And yet, despite Sybil's joy in the life she was about to begin, she could not get herself to get up.

"Sybil?" Mary asked again, unsure if her sister heard her.

"I heard you Mary." Sybil sighed.

"Are you alright, Love?" Edith asked from where she sat on the bed.

"Yes," Sybil began, "I just… I'm fine. I just… need… a minute." She continued, still trying to will herself to get up.

"We can call off the wedding Dear." Mary reassured, still silently hoping her sister would return home with her and Edith. "I have no qualm going to the church and saying you have changed your mind.

Sybil at first was horrified by the idea of Mary doing such a thing, even though she knew she would do it. Sybil knew that at the slightest word her sisters would swoop her up and take her back to Downton before Tom or anyone else even knew what was happening. However, it was not the homesickness that glued her to her seat now.

"Mary?" Sybil said, slightly turning in her seat to look at her sister. "What if…" she began.

"'What if?' what, Dear?"

"What if I am not right for Tom?" she asked only to quickly correct herself before her sister could make some kind of snide comment. "He has such great plans and hopes to do so much. I know he will only achieve greatness, I just, am worried. I am worried I will hold him back or not be good enough for him."

Mary stood, mulling over what her younger sister had just confessed. She tried to think of what to say when in all honesty, she felt the man she was about to marry would hold her back. While Mary stood, clueless as to what to say, Edith stepped in, already knowing what needed to be done.

"Sybil, do you remember when we were younger, you must have been maybe seven or eight, and you wrapped the tablecloth around you and draped the lace curtain over your head and you said you were going to marry the gardener's boy?" Edith recalled.

Sybil giggled at the memory while Mary said, "We should have known then." Still though, she smiled to herself at the memory.

Edith continued, "Do you remember what you said to us that day?" When Sybil looked confused Edith continued. "You looked to Mary and me and said that when you got married, you would get married to the one you loved. You said you would only love someone who loved you back and you would only marry someone who you knew could keep up with you. You have always been so far ahead of everyone Dear, so far ahead of this generation. In a sense, so is Tom. You both have very ambitious ideas and hopes for the future."

Sybil smiled but Edith felt the need to say more. "When you told the family you wanted to become a nurse, you had a determination in your eyes. You have always had that look. I knew that night that no matter what you would become a nurse. And later, the night you told the family you were going to marry Tom, I saw the same determination. Despite the yelling voices and anger everyone felt, you stood strong." Edith paused only to take a deep breath. "I have always envied that." She confessed. I have always envied that when you set your mind and heart to something, you would accomplish it. You may be worried you will have to keep up with Tom but in all honesty, I believe he will have to keep up with you."

Edith had always felt left out. She saw the close relationship Mary and Sybil had always had, they were two peas in a pod, and she had never fit in. Mary could comfort Sybil like no other and Edith envied the relationship she had with their younger sister. Edith had dreamed of being an older sister for her younger sister to look up to but as Sybil grew older, her dreams of that slowly diminished. Now though, the look she saw in both Sybil and Mary's eyes, Edith finally felt the feeling she had always wanted. She felt like the older sister that could give her sister advice and make her feel better. Even though she was getting married now, and she would probably never get this again, she cherished the moment in which she helped her baby sister gain confidence in herself.

After the boost of confidence provided from Edith, Sybil felt the sudden energy and zeal she had before and now all she wanted was to run down to the church. Before she did though, she pulled both of her sisters into a hug. The three girls had never had real, intimate moments before. They were all too prideful for such. That is partly what made this moment so special, and also why they all stayed in the embrace for several minutes. Sudden memories of long forgotten childhood moments came rushing back to each, making them realize just how much they loved each other and just how much each had grown up in her own way.

A sudden knock on the door ended their moment. Tom's mother peaked her head in to see the three girls all smiling and giggling.

"Sybil, if you don't come now you are going to be late." Mrs. Branson said.

With that, they all started walking the short distance to the church. Mary and Edith did small touch-ups to Sybil's hair and dress, making sure she was absolute perfection for her truly perfect day. Before going to their seats Mary looked at Sybil one last time.

"You know I have never believed in soul mates and 'matches being made in heaven'. I always thought that was something a person said. Now though, seeing you and Tom, I see that you are the only true match that could have been made there. Even to my own protest, God himself must have paired you two." Mary finally concluded.

"Only Mary would have the courage to protest God." Edith laughed.

Sybil was about to add something when Tom's mother walked in and forced Mary and Edith out. Allowing for only a quick hug from each girl. They then rushed to take their seats, leaving a mere minute until the music started and they had to stand up again. As the doors opened and their baby angelic sister started her descent down the aisle, both the older sisters found themselves wiping tears from their eyes. Despite all three of their flaws and imperfections, and whoever they married, they would always be the Crawley Sisters.


End file.
